


Ойкава Тоору

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава. Вместо тысячи слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ойкава Тоору

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское видение персонажа, возможен OOC, экспериментальная форма (стихопроза).

Я — бескрайний поток нестихающей силы. Она рвется наружу невольной улыбкой, зудом в кончиках пальцев и каждым прыжком. Ее только питают чужие ошибки, эта жажда сильнее раздумий о том, что кого-то смололо-разбило-убило. Я победой себя сберегу от агоний, проигравшим достанется их рефлексия.

Волю тех, кто стоит у меня за спиной, сфокусирую в луч беспощадной стихии, стану ядом, пожаром, клинком и волной.

Прикрываю глаза, мяч танцует в ладонях. Вздох. Подача. Атака. Я взлетаю, лечу. Разум чист, в глазах ясно, дыхание сперто, белым шумом гудит растревоженный зал — подмигну им. Мне сложно далась эта гордость, по песчинке выстраивал свой пьедестал и без боя его отдавать не хочу.


End file.
